El cascanueces de Blaise
by chibi nina
Summary: Blaise Zabini, deberá escribir un ensayo a Minerva McGonagall, debido a su frecuente problema de atención en clase de transformaciones. Pero al utilizar una pluma mágica, adquirida en sortilegios Weasley, las cosas empezarán a ponerse de cabeza en Hogwart
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todo mundo tal parece que ahora si me he terminado de volver loca, bueno no realmente, he decidido escribir esta historia, porque nunca he escrito comedia y porque será algo corto, algo en honor a la navidad…

**Declaración: **Ni Harry Potter, ni el cascanueces me pertenecen, pero júrenlo de que me voy a divertir escribiendo esto.

**El cascanueces de Blaise.**

**Cap. 1: El castigo.**

Blaise Zabini, ese estudiante alegre y sincero perteneciente a la casa de Slytherin, miraba molesto los copos de nieves que caían sobre los terrenos de Hogwarts, haciendo parecer al castillo y sus alrededores, un esponjoso pastel de merenguen, con relleno de chocolate y quizás tal vez una guinda. Pronto se regaño a sí mismo por su imaginación, ya que está era la culpable de su problema actual, su encierro en el despacho de McGonagall, solo porque la vieja no entendía que su clase era tan aburrida que mantener la atención en ella resultaba prácticamente una misión imposible.

De repente empezó a escucharse en los oídos del muchacho el tema de apertura de aquella serie tan famosa. Si tan solo contara con material de espionaje, el cuarto lleno de rayos mágicos, todos y cada uno cargados con maldiciones imperdonables, que él debía sortear, para llegar hasta su objetivo un manojo de pergaminos que contenían información secreta y peligrosa, porque se trataba de una lista con los nombres de los caballeros que la bruja deseaba poseer. Su rostro vario a uno de total asco, ¿Quién en su sano juicio tendría un romance con la profesora de transformaciones?

-Un completo lunático – Se respondió a si mismo el moreno, arrojando otra escena a su mente. Si un lunático se enamoraría de ella y al profesor Lupin, lo llamaban Lunático en su juventud, ¿Eso quería decir?... Por piedad a su cordura no siguió con aquel hilo de ideas, si no que prefirió, empezar con su castigo.

Se sentó en una de las butacas frente al escritorio, un rollo de pergamino virgen yacía frente a él, suspiro con resignación, McGonagall había sido poco específica con la tarea que él tenía que realizar, solo le dijo.

_-Señor Zabini, ya que posee una imaginación tan inquieta, le asignare una labor en la que eso sea una ventaja, quiero que para esta noche me entregue una narración, escrita por usted mismo, de cualquier cosa que se le ocurra. Pero eso si debe tener coherencia, ¿Entendido? – Blaise observó la mirada intimidante de la profesora, sobre sus anteojos de media luna y no le quedo más que asentir - Muy bien y no se preocupe por el resto de sus clases, yo me encargare de excusarlo ante sus profesores – Y con esto partió dejándolo solo en aquel tétrico lugar, que ella llamaba oficina._

El Slytherin lanzo una maldición en voz baja mientras registraba su bolso en busca de su pluma, pero por más que revolvió todo, la pluma nunca apareció, seguramente la había dejado botada por ahí, siempre igual, perdiéndolo todo. Una vez el Dragón, (Draco), se lo hizo ver con uno de sus tantos comentarios de burlas.

_-Blaise si no fuera porque tienes la cabeza pegada al cuerpo, ya serias la envidia de Nick casi decapitado…_

Sacudiendo la cabeza intento volver a lo suyo, ¿Qué era lo qué estaba haciendo?, a sí, tenía que escribirle un estupido cuento a la vieja con complejo de gato, ¿Le maullara a la luna?, nuevamente se obligo a seguir en el aquí y el ahora. Su principal problema por los momento era que no tenía pluma, aunque hacía poco que se comprará una de reserva en el callejón Diagon, no la había usado porque la adquirió en sortilegios Weasley y como los cabeza de fósforos, (Ante este comentario el mismo se rió de sus ocurrencias, sinceramente los Weasley parecían fósforos, todos con la cabeza roja, y apretujados en una casita siendo muchos), pero como estos, es decir lo Weasley, no eran bien vistos por los de su casa, prefirió mantenerla guardada en su paquete, hasta que no le quedará más remedio que usarla y esta parecía ser la ocasión con cuidado, tomo entre sus manos el paquete de terciopelo rojo y lo desenrollo, la pluma brillo como una snitch al sol, sinceramente era bonita, pero lo que más había llamado su atención el día que la comprase, fue lo que tenía por eslogan: "Solo para escritores, que desean hacer de sus historias una realidad". Ahora que razonaba, la pluma era perfecta para está ocasión, nuevamente procedió a mirar el pergamino, esperando que alguna idea le llegase y así pasaron los minutos, ¿Cómo era posible que nada se le ocurriese?, frustrado apoyo su cabeza en el espaldar de la silla, mientras se dejaba atraer por la decoración del lugar, guirnaldas navideñas, botitas en la chimenea y una enorme corona, le hizo pensar que aquella mujer no era tan frívola después de todo. Y en eso lo supo, la inspiración llego como si el expreso de Hogwarts lo hubiese atropellado, bueno no, porque entonces estaría muerto. En fin lo importante es que ya sabía sobre lo que iba a escribir, haría su propia versión de su cuento navideño favorito, su padre se lo contó cuando era pequeño y aun hoy le parecía fascinante, desde el momento cursi en que Mary obtiene su regalo, hasta la batalla. Si el cascanueces, era el clásico navideño por excelencia. Y ahora el se disponía a recrearlo a su antojo, colocaría conocidos en los papeles principales y todo se desarrollaría en Hogwarts y en vez de un maléfico rey rata, sería peor un Lord Voldemort.

Con fascinación tomó fuertemente la pluma entintada y empezó a variar el destino de muchos, aunque sin querer ni saberlo.

* * *

Hermione Granger estudiaba tranquilamente en la biblioteca del colegio cuando un sutil cosquilleo recorrió su cuerpo, su túnica vario a un pomposo vestido celeste y su cabello, normalmente revoltosos, se definió en unos hermosos bucles, presa del pánico quiso hablar, pero entonces Ronald Weasley y Harry Potter, se materializaron frente a ella con caras de terror y vestidos con trajes del siglo dieciséis.

-¿Harry?, ¿Ron? – Exclamo en shock - ¿Qué es todo esto?.

-No tenemos idea – Reconoció el-niño-que-vivió, haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano – Estábamos practicando en el campo de Quidditch, cuando llagamos aquí – Inesperadamente la castaña los abrazo, como si se acabase de percatar de su presencia.

-Oh hermano Harry, Primo comadreja …

-¿Cómo me llamaste? – Grito furico Ron.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo evitarlo – Afirmo la joven con miedo.

-Hermanita – Pronuncio de pronto el joven de ojos esmeraldas – Hemos venido a traerte tu presente de navidad…

-¿En serio? – Grito Mione, atrayendo la atención de todos en la biblioteca, ya que pegaba de saltitos, como si tuviese cinco años.

-Si pero contrólate – Le suplico el pelirrojo – Hermione, nos estas avergonzando…

-Ya dije que no es mi culpa…

-Bueno como sea, Comadreja dale lo que le trajiste –Ordenó Harry.

-¿Tú también me vas a llamar así? – Las orejas de Ron ya estaban a juego con su cabello.

-Algo me dice que los Slytherin están tras todo esto – Los dos chicos afirmaron ante lo dicho por su compañera.

-Eso que importa primita – El animo de Ronald vario notablemente – Toma, aquí dentro está algo por la que muchas se pelearían, pero yo he decidido dártelo a ti. – Hermione le arranco prácticamente el paquete de las manos y lo empezó a desenvolver, hasta dar con un cascanueces idéntico a …

-¿Malfoy? – Exclamaron los tres al unísono, pero peor fue la situación, al darse cuenta que no solo se parecía, si no que era, Draco Malfoy.

-Jajajajaja – Empezaron a reírse Weasley y Potter, mientras Mione los veía ceñuda, aquello no era para nada gracioso, además que si el príncipe de Slytherin también era una victima de todo aquello, entonces ¿Quién demonios era el culpable?.

Al fin lo saco de su empaque para escuchar.

-¿Qué demonios me han hecho?

-Creo que por fin ocurrió - Aclaró Harry.

-¿Qué? – Quiso saber la muchacha.

-De tanto creerse un muñeco, se transformo en Ken – Aquí la chica no pudo resistirse, ósea aquello era demasiado absurdo, como para no reirse.

-¿En qué? – Preguntaron los dos magos puros.

-No importa – Intervino Mione – Lo importante aquí es saber que pasa.

-Oye Malfoy, ¿Qué es eso que tienes en la espalda? – Lo interrogo Ronald.

-¿Y cómo demonios voy a saber?, no tengo ojos en la espalda – Se quejo el rubio.

-Parece una palanca – Concluyo Harry, mientras la movía.

Inmediatamente la boca de Malfoy se abrió y cerró con fuerza.

-Ay! – Grito – ¿Te propones dislocarme la mandíbula?

-Eso no suena tan mal – Concedió el Weasley – Por lo menos, no lo tendríamos que oir.

-Un momento – Les pidió la castaña – Ya se que es esto, lo que no se es ¿Cómo?.

-Bien sangre sucia.. Ilumínanos…

-¿Acaso debemos recordarte que ahorita eres un mero juguete en nuestras manos? – Amenazó Potter, a lo que Draco guardo silencio – Bien Hermy, ¿Decías?

-Les comentaba que ya se, de que se trata esto, el que Malfoy sea un muñeco y nuestros trajes y peinados.

-¿Un ataque de personas que violentan la moda? – Preguntó el Slytherin, ganándose miradas de desconcierto – Yo solo decía…

-Mejor no digas nada – Le aconsejo el pelirrojo, a lo que Draco de haber tenido varita o mínimo poder moverse, lo hubiese hecho pagar.

-Creo que estamos viviendo la historia del cascanueces…

-¿El qué? – Volvieron a preguntar los magos puros, mientras Harry acomodándose sus anteojos, tan solo exclamaba.

-Por Merlín…

* * *

Hasta aquí el primer capitulo de este pequeño fic.

Mi proposito terminarlo en navidad y regalarle a todo el mundo muchas sonrisas.

Besitos y dejen aunque sea algún review.


	2. ¿El rey rata?

Hola, vaya nunca creí que esta historia generaría tanta demanda… A lo mejor es que como la estoy haciendo por razones altruistas el universo me recompensa, ¿Qué se yo?...

**Declaración: **Alguien dijo una vez: Un día en el que se ha reído, no es un día perdido. Así que ríanse con ganas, porque a pesar que ni Harry Potter, ni el cascanueces sean míos, les haré pasar un buen rato.

**Importante, ****métanse en you tube y coloquen We are the champions y elijan el video que dice en su leyenda "****Ya que es complicado conseguir una versión decente de una de las mejores canciones de la histori a****..."**

**El cascanueces de Blaise.**

**Cap. 2: ¿Rey rata?**

Tom Riddley, mejor conocido por el mundo mágico como Voldemort, se encontraba cómodamente sentado en uno de los antiguos y polvorientos sillones de la mansión de su padre, mientras Nagini, su mascota se hallaba pacíficamente enrollada a sus pies tomando una siesta.

De improviso la puerta del salón se abrió y por ella entro, Bellatrix Lestrange, con una cara de sicópata más exagerada que de costumbre, (Si eso es posible).

-Oh mi querido Volderat… - Ante la mención de aquel extraño sobrenombre, el oscuro mago se irguió completamente ante la bruja, su mirada echaba fuego, su palidez irradiaba muerte y su cola… ¿Su cola?. Voldemort miro con terror aquel grueso y repugnante apéndice flexible de color rosa, que se movía según su voluntad, por un segundo quedo en un completo estado de consternación, hasta que recordó el como lo había llamado la mujer frente a él y supuso que aquello era obra suya.

-Ballatrix – El tonó de su voz llevaba impregnado un grado de amenaza mayor que de costumbre, la morena parpadeo varias veces, sabiéndose en peligro - ¿Qué me haz hecho?.

-Na… Nada mi señor – Aseguro rápidamente.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo explicas esto? – Dijo mostrando la cola. Lestrange estaba a punto de negar saber algo, cuando otra vez su cuerpo y boca actuaron por si solos.

-Como le iba diciendo Volderat, me he enterado que el cascanueces esta buscando a la princesa – El hombre la miró entre furico y confundido, sinceramente Bella, nunca había sido su servidora más cuerda, pero esto era inaudito, la mujer deliraba de forma enfermiza, hablando de un no seque y una supuesta princesa. Ya el hechicero estaba a punto de lanzarle un maleficio, cuando sus manos se juntaron frente a su pecho y el las empezó a frotar, mientras una emoción enfermiza lo embargaba de un todo.

-Perfecto, mi amada Bella – Ambos se sorprendieron por la pasión impresa en semejante frase, la bruja llena de ilusión y con estrellitas en los ojos, mientras que el mago con algo de miedo por la forma en la que la mujer le miraba.

-Mi señor, yo no sabía que usted sentía eso por mi…

-Y es que no lo siento – Se apresuro a aclarar Tom, antes de que la Lestrange se le tirase encima.

-Pero entonces, ¿Por qué me dijiste que era tu amada? – Pronunció con decepción.

-No lo se… - Murmuro para si mismo, pero entonces volvió a mirar a la hechicera – Bellatrix, si me haz hecho algo te juro que me las vas a pagar – Pero su amenaza se vio truncada cuando la puerta se abrió y varios mortifagos, entraron a través de ella portando instrumentos musicales propios de un grupo de rock, al mismo tiempo que la morena le decía.

-Volderat, el cascanueces quiere destruir tu reino…

-Eso jamás pasará – Aseguro el ser pálido – Porque este mundo me pertenecerá…Nosotros seremos los campeones– Inmediatamente la música empezó a sonar y el hombre sin saber porque, ni conocer la canción, empezó a cantar, mientras una luz, como de teatro lo iluminaba. **(hagan rodar el video).**

I've paid my dues -  
Time after time -  
I've done my sentence  
But committed no crime -  
And bad mistakes  
I've made a few  
I've had my share of sand kicked in my face -  
But I've come through

En ese momento abrió el mismo la puerta del cuarto acompañado de un coro creado por las voces de sus secuaces, pero en vez de entrar en el pasillo que daba a las escaleras de la mansión se vio en el interior de Hogwarts, exactamente en la biblioteca. Donde todos los presentes a excepción de Ron, Hermione, Harry y Draco, comenzaron a realizar una coreografía.

We are the champions - my friends  
And we'll keep on fighting - till the end -  
We are the champions -  
We are the champions  
No time for losers  
'Cause we are the champions - of the world –

Hermione sintió como la mano que sostenía a Draco le empezaba a temblar, así que no le quedó más remedio que soltarlo, pero el chico nunca llegó a tocar el suelo, puesto que regreso a su tamaño original, aunque conservando el cabello artificial de un Ken y la palanca de la espalda. A su alrededor estudiantes, mortifagos y profesores había hecho una rueda al tiempo que entonaban la canción

I've taken my bows  
And my curtain calls -  
You brought me fame and fortuen and everything that goes with it

I thank you all –

Aquí muy en contra de su voluntad, el ahora cantante señalo a Bellatrix, mientras le pestañeaba coquetamente.

But it's been no bed of roses  
No pleasure cruise -  
I consider it a challenge before the whole human race -  
And I ain't gonna lose –

Voldemort señalo a Draco, consiguiendo de esa manera que los presentes lo agarraran, para cantarle en el oído.

We are the champions - my friends  
And we'll keep on fighting - till the end -  
We are the champions -  
We are the champions  
No time for losers  
'Cause we are the champions - of the world –

We are the champions - my friends  
And we'll keep on fighting - till the end -  
We are the champions -  
We are the champions  
No time for losers  
'Cause we are the champions - of the world -

Justo cuando la canción estaba a punto de concluir el mago oscuro más terrorífico de todos los tiempos, junto con su grupo de asesinos se encamino a la entrada de la biblioteca, moviendo las manos en un vaivén de emociones que supuestamente sentían y no fue hasta que el último de los mortales, miembro de aquel extraño musical partió, que la calma volvió a reinar.

-¿Eso era Voldemort? – Por primera vez a Weasley, no le costó pronunciar el nombre de némesis de Harry.

-Esto es una completa locura – Grito Malfoy, quien ya había recuperado su libre albedrío – Acabo de ver a mi padre, tocando la guitarra eléctrica y moviendo la cabeza como desquiciado.

-Voldemort cantaba – Fue todo lo que agrego Harry.

-Chicos – Los llamo Hermione – No se bien que es lo que esta pasando, pero si logra hacerle eso al mago oscuro más poderoso de todos los tiempos, solo les diré una cosa… Hay que tener miedo.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el interior del despacho de McGonagall, Blaise estaba disfrutando a lo grande su creación, porque seamos realista, ¿Cuál es la probabilidad de ver a aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, cantar uno de los éxitos más grades de Queen, mientras todo Hogwarts hace una coreografía?.

-Ni en un millón de años – Se dijo a sí mismo el chico, mientras otra brillante idea surcaba su mente. Ignorando aún, que él era el causante de un trauma sicológico para varios miembros del mundo mágico.

* * *

-Albus – Exclamo Minerva sentada nuevamente en la oficina del director - ¿En serio acabamos de bailar en la biblioteca, mientras el-innombrable cantaba?.

El viejo hombre solo se acariciaba su larga barba pensando en todo lo que presencio, aunque sinceramente por dentro estaba que se moría de la risa.

-Así parece profesora… - Y dibujo una sonrisa en su cara – Jamás imagine que Voldemort fuese tan buen cantante…

-Dumbledore, ¿Pero qué dices? – Le regaño la mujer, a sabiendas de que era una causa perdida.

* * *

Nuevamente en la biblioteca Draco desenfundó una espada aparecida de quien sabe donde, mientras exclamaba.

-Volderat, puede creer que este mundo es suyo, pero lo juró yo nunca se lo permitiré – El trío de oro miró al Slytherin, con cierto grado de diversión.

-¿Volderat? – Pregunto la castaña, a lo que el rubio envainando la espada agrego.

-Que se yo, esto es cada vez más ridículo…

-Aunque me cueste aceptarlo – Pronuncio Ron – Estoy de acuerdo con Malfoy.

En eso Nick casi decapitado apareció en la escena, repitiendo de manera escalofriante el nombre del único miembro de la casa de las serpientes.

-Draco… Draco… - Los cuatro estudiante lo miraron detenidamente, pero él solo inquirió nuevamente – Draco…

-¿Qué rayos quieres? – Preguntó el chico saliéndose de sus casillas.

-Pero que genio – Argumento el fantasma – Solo vine a decirte que estés pendiente, porque a lo largo de tu viaje tres espíritus te harán una prueba…

-¿Eso no es de otro cuento? – Destacó Harry.

-Si – Le aclaro Ronald – Eso es de un cuento de navidad, pero en el los fantasmas lo visitan, no le hacen pruebas…

-Bueno, sinceramente no me importa si quieren tomar el té conmigo, esto ya me esta fastidiando…

-Ah y por cierto – Agregó el fantasma – Arrepiéntete de tus pecados, porque si no tus cadenas serán más gruesas…

-¿qué cadenas? – Lo interrogo el platinado.

-Yo que se… - Se defendió el espectro – Solo sentí ganas de decirlo y lo hice, realmente ustedes los vivos son muy extraños – Y por fin se desvaneció en el aire.

-Bueno creo que es hora de comenzar nuestro viaje – Aunque Harry había intentado sonar entusiasmado, su cara y su voz, no lo transmitieron.

-Harry, ¿Qué te pasa? – Quiso saber su amiga, pero el solo señalo en dirección a la entrada, cuando Mione giró la cabeza, quedo de piedra, donde hasta tan solo un segundo se encontraba la puerta del cuarto, ahora lo único que había era el lindero con el bosque prohibido. Tal parecía que lo peor, estaba por dar inicio.

* * *

Pobre de esos cuatro... Pero es que Zabini, mi Zabini es un poco loquito...

Realmente espero que les gustara este capitulo.

Intente que la canción cuadrase un poco con los ideales de Voldemort... Pero no sé si lo conseguí.

De todas formas dejanme sus comentarios, como retroalimentación.

Besitos y hasta el próximo capitulo.


End file.
